


I need a doctor5~6

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor5~6

5

朱正廷拿来了保鲜膜，把伤口裹上：“好了，那我出去了。”准备出去的朱正廷却被蔡徐坤拉了回来。

蔡徐坤从后面抱住朱正廷：“不准走，你帮我洗。”朱正廷惊愕地说：“你都多大了，要我帮你洗？”蔡徐坤一脸可怜的样子说：“正正～我怕弄到水。”

朱正廷最受不了别人撒娇了：“好好好，你别动。”蔡徐坤乖乖地站好，双手张开，等着朱正廷帮他脱衣服。朱正廷有些无从下手，一个一个解开衣服的扣子。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷慢吞吞的动作，不耐烦地说：“你快点啊！”朱正廷红着脸，加快了手下的速度。

脱好衣服，朱正廷装了一盆水，准备给蔡徐坤洗澡。可蔡徐坤却不高兴：“不是说洗澡吗，你装水干嘛，洗脸吗？”朱正廷无奈地说：“你都受伤了，用水冲控制不了水流，用毛巾比较好。”

感受到温热的毛巾碰到背，自己最信任的人在帮自己搓澡，蔡徐坤两个星期的紧绷终于放松下来，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，最后是朱正廷把蔡徐坤抬回床上。

早晨，蔡徐坤先起来了，看着怀里的人还睡的很熟，不忍心打扰他，轻轻地抽出手臂，朱正廷皱了下眉头，转个身继续睡了。蔡徐坤想展示下居家好男人的魅力，就上网搜了下怎样煮粥。

朱正廷是被焦味惊醒的，他以为着火了。朱正廷寻着焦味来到了厨房，看到一锅黑黑的东西还在煮着，他马上关了火。“蔡徐坤！”朱正廷在厨房大叫。

蹲在厕所里玩游戏的蔡徐坤听到自家媳妇发火了，慌忙地跑了出去：“怎么了？”朱正廷指着糊了的粥说：“这是什么？你是要炸厨房吗？”蔡徐坤这才想起来自己在煮东西：“呃，这个是实验品，不过失败了，对不起把你吵醒了，快去换衣服，我请你吃好吃的。”说着，把朱正廷推回了房间。

蔡徐坤看着锅，嫌弃地把整个锅丢到了垃圾桶：“这不是我的问题，是锅的错，出去我就买个新锅，明天继续。”蔡徐坤美滋滋地想着。

不久，朱正廷换好衣服洗漱好，两个人就出了门。

“蔡徐坤，这叫好吃的？”朱正廷看着眼前的馒头和豆浆问蔡徐坤。“哎呀，有吃就不错了，你还挑。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷按在座位上，自己吃了起来。

吃完后，没什么事的蔡徐坤陪朱正廷来到了医院，刚进大厅，一叠纸就朝他们这边飞来，蔡徐坤眼疾手快地抓住了，一个尖厉的女声传来：“你还我儿子的命！我就说一个小白脸能有多厉害，你们还一直说他是专家，我看，他就是哪被叫来实习的，看我们家没钱，就忽悠我们。”

朱正廷还没反应过来：“什么意思，你在说什么？”那个女人走到他们面前，指着朱正廷说：“你现在装不知道，我儿子的手术是你做的，不是说很简单吗，那他怎么今天早上突然就死了呢！你必须给我一个交代，不然我就找人打你，再去报警，你这个杀人犯！”

朱正廷想了半天才想起来，蔡徐坤进来第四天时，是接了一个男孩的手术，不过只是小手术，做完后就给其它人了，那几天都在蔡徐坤身边，也就没再管过这件事。

蔡徐坤见那个女人的手都要戳到朱正廷脸上了，朱正廷也不懂躲一下，上前一步，挡在朱正廷前面：“打人可是犯法的。”

那个女人不屑地说：“哼，你又是谁，我家里是有人在警局做事的，我可带了不少人来，你还是不要多管闲事。”说着，那个女人指了下身后的一群壮汉。

蔡徐坤像没听见似的：“不是要报警吗，我就是是，你可以找我。”

 

6

那个女人身体向后缩了一下，又壮着胆子说：“警察了不起啊，我亲戚可是有职位的，他马上就到了，你要再这样，我就让他撤你职！”

蔡徐坤闻言，笑了：“我等着。”他把朱正廷拉到旁边坐着，问他：“这是怎么回事？”朱正廷从开始就是懵的：“我也不知道啊，手术完后我就把那个孩子给了别人，他伤的不重，只是有先天性心脏病比较麻烦，不过手术很顺利啊。”

蔡徐坤抓住了重点，心脏病。看着旁边的人满脸的疑问，凑过去说：“如果你确定手术没有问题，那就是心脏病了，放心，我去查，没事的。”

说着，那个女人说的警察来了，唐清穿着长风衣，一脸不屑地说：“姑妈，是哪个医生把我侄子治死了？不会当医生就不要当，我送他去牢里玩几年。”

那个女人拉过唐清，在他耳边说：“你记住，先威胁，然后让他赔钱一百万我们四六分。”唐清不耐烦地说：“知道了。”就朝他们俩人走过去。

蔡徐坤看到唐清走来，拉着朱正廷上了电梯。朱正廷问：“怎么了，我们为什么要走？”蔡徐坤笑着说：“躺了几天，太无聊了，找点乐子。”

唐清不出蔡徐坤意料地跟了上来，三人在一个电梯里。蔡徐坤打了个电话：“喂，李局吗？”他看了唐清一眼，发现唐清脸色变了，继续说：“我那个案子组长是谁啊？叫唐清啊！”“是的，有什么事吗？”“没有，就是好奇。”蔡徐坤挂了电话。

唐清脸色一白，对蔡徐坤说：“你是蔡徐坤？！”蔡徐坤只是笑着，没说话。

刚出电梯，就碰到急急忙忙的范丞丞，范丞丞拦住朱正廷：“等一下，先别进去。”蔡徐坤马上发现了唐清的不对劲，看着唐清问：“怎么回事：”唐清的脸又白了几分。

“你们要有心里准备。”朱正廷开了门，纵然做了心里准备，可还是有点吓到。屋里的东西都被砸烂了，各种资料满地都是，最可怕的是墙上的红字——朱正廷还命。

蔡徐坤一把拉住想要跑的唐清，把他往房间一丢，问：“谁干的？”“不知道，不是我。”唐清在发抖。朱正廷转身看着范丞丞：“丞丞？”范丞丞立马一副事不关己的样子说：“我一来就这样了，听别人说那个找正廷麻烦的女人是院长的亲戚，拦不住。”

朱正廷的声音冷了几分：“你让她现在上来。”他本来也不是什么善良的主。朱正廷找了一把椅子坐了下来。

没多久，那个女人上来了，还没到门口就说：“哎呀，赔钱多好是不是，坐牢可...怎么了！”对方看到了坐在地上的唐清和坐在椅子上的朱正廷。

蔡徐坤刚发了短信，让李明撤了唐清的职，他开口：“坐牢？恐吓罪多大你懂吗？还有，这个人的职位已经没了，现在就是你去坐牢了。”

那个女人到警察把她带走时都不懂哪里出了错，唐清也因为失职被带走。

朱正廷对蔡徐坤说：“你这样乱用职权真的好吗？”蔡徐坤笑得一脸宠溺：“没事。”范丞丞被两人看来看去的眼神起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，找了个借口就走了。


End file.
